


Wish Upon A Star

by Rainbow_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluffy !, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Hale/pseuds/Rainbow_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles! Derek! Come here it’s a shooting star!” Isaac giggled, pulling the coffee drinking pair outside.<br/>Stiles watched Derek’s face in the glow of the half-moon as the star moved across the dark starry night. He watched as Derek’s eyes closed tight and he mouthed something silently, and Stiles realized he was making a wish. Derek blushed, opening his eyes and catching Stiles’ stare. A howl pierced through the woods breaking through their intense stare. Stiles looked for the source only to see Scott howling happily, Erica following next then Isaac and Boyd. A howl to the right of him made his head snap around only to see Derek howling with a smile on his face. Stiles, almost immediately, pathetically howling only to have it break off in laugh when Isaac looked at him like he hung the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Upon A Star

“Stiles! Derek! Come here it’s a shooting star!” Isaac giggled, pulling the coffee drinking pair outside.

  
Stiles watched Derek’s face in the glow of the half-moon as the star moved across the dark starry night. He watched as Derek’s eyes closed tight and he mouthed something silently, and Stiles realized he was making a wish. Derek blushed, opening his eyes and catching Stiles’ stare. A howl pierced through the woods breaking through their intense stare. Stiles looked for the source only to see Scott howling happily, Erica following next then Isaac and Boyd. A howl to the right of him made his head snap around only to see Derek howling with a smile on his face. Stiles, almost immediately, pathetically howling only to have it break off in laugh when Isaac looked at him like he hung the moon.

“Who wants something warm to drink?” Stiles frowned when he realized he drank all his coffee.

“Lavender tea, please.”Isaac laughed as Scott threw him over his shoulder and ran toward the lily pad covered pond.

“Hot Cocoa!” Erica grinned, stripping down to her underwear and running after them.

“Peppermint Tea.” Boyd nodded, waltzing to the pond like he had all the time in the world.

“Can I have coffee?” Scott hoped only to receive a chorus of nos. “Then a hot chocolate oh and a candy cane; Do you have soup?”

“Second It.” Isaac called out after Erica let him from where, he was being held under the water, his normal golden curls plastered to his forehead.

“I Third It.” Boyd grabbed Erica and threw her like a skipping stone across the blonde.

“Fourth It!”Erica screamed when her head popped above the water about 70 feet away.

“I fifth it.” Derek chimed in from next to Stiles.

“Okay soup it is. What kind and No Little Bunny Foo-Foo?” Stiles joked, earning confused looks from Boyd and Erica.

“The nursery rhyme?” Derek cocked his head, obviously confused.

“Duh,” Stiles looked at Scott who looked back at him before they started singing, “Little Bunny Foo-Foo hopping through the forest picking up…something and bopping them on the head.”

“Chicken Noodle,” Isaac replied unfazed by the Bunny Foo-Foo thing.” and make it snappy.”-

“I’ll jump in my fucking TARDIS and see if the Daleks or Cybermen made some.” Stiles hissed earning blank looks from the teens and a giggle from Derek.

Stiles gave him a huge grin, making a mental note that Derek was a whovian. When he got in the newly rebuilt Hale house, he plugged his fiery red IPod in the dock singing along when ‘Good Ol’ Days’ by The Script.

“We’ll remember this night when we’re old and grey ‘cause in the future these will be the good ol’ days.”Stiles sang along with the band, not hearing his ex-crush walk into the room and sit at the stool in front of the counter.

When he spun around about to call the pack in for after midnight snacks he screamed finally noticing the strawberry perfume wearing, strawberry blonde sitting at his…err Derek’s counter.

“How long have you been sitting here?” Stiles blushed when he realized that she had been watching him.

“I came at Good Ol’ Days went to the bathroom at Radioactive and came back at Remember Everything.” Lydia explained. “Jackson heard the howls so he woke me up and we drove the Porsche here.”

Stiles looked at Lydia noticing her appearance. She was wearing an oversized black t-shirt with Beacon Hills High Lacrosse written on it in maroon and tiny maroon shorts. Her normally perfect strawberry hair was messy on one side and she had no make-up on which, in Stiles’ opinion made her look a million times prettier.

”I’m gonna go put on my pajamas give me a sec.” Stiles’ informed her before running up the stairs to the guest room and changing out of his dirty jeans and plaid layers into his ‘Stud Muffin’ Tee and a matching blue and yellow plaid pants before running back down stairs.

“Cute, Stud Muffin.” Lydia smirked hugging Stiles’ waist.

“Thanks, my red-headed beauty.” Stiles’ replied back walking to the front door and screaming ‘Food’s ready’ only to get arms full of Scott.”Scott I love you but get the fuck off me bro.”

“Sorry Stiles but you made soup I love soup.” Scott smiled before getting off of Stiles and running towards the kitchen.

“Sorry Little Red.” Erica shrugged stepping over him.

“Aha Stillinksi fell on his ass.” Jackson laughed nearly missing stepping on Stiles’ face.

“Sorry Stiles but I want Tea.” Isaac stepped around Stiles carefully.

“You good?” Boyd helped Stiles up and brushed his shirt off receiving Stiles’ nod before walking away.

“Aren’t you going to run to the kitchen?” Stiles asked when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“No. Lydia won’t let them eat without us there.” Derek shrugged as they walked towards the kitchen.

”Okay. A peppermint tea for Boyd, Hot Cocoa for Erica, lavender Tea for Goldie, Hot Cocoa with a candy cane for the puppy;” Stiles listed on as he passed the pack their drinks. “,Green tea for my lovely Lydia, caramel coffee 3 sugars for Lizard Boy, a hazelnut coffee for Mr. Sourwolf and a French vanilla for me.”

Stiles passed out multi-colored bowls and poured soup in each. Before raising his mug as the pack followed, “To a wonderful night of shooting stars, a pond and soup, To Us…to Pack!” Stiles cheered as the pack clanked their glasses together.” Now shoo. I have to talk to Alpha.”

The pack scowled and mumbled as they walked to the living room leaving their alpha and Stiles alone.

“What’s up?” Derek frowned, staring at the other in the room.

“You were making a wish what was it?” Stiles asked with wide eyes. “Wait do not tell me it won’t come true. I’m so sorry that was probably weird. Ohmygod you can totally pun-“

“Stiles stop. I want to see if it came true.” Derek hushed him.

“Okay. What do you need me t-“Stiles was cut off when Derek put a hand at the base of his neck and pressed their lips together.

Stiles kissed back immediately, his tongue rubbing against Derek’s bottom lip and groaning when Derek opened easily. He tasted of hazelnut, something woodsy and like when it was about to rain and you can taste it. When they pulled away Stiles caught Derek’s lip in between his teeth. Derek’s lips were red and a little swollen and his face flushed.

“What was the kiss for?” Stiles stared into Derek’s bright ever changing eyes.

“It was my wish. I wished you would like me back.” Derek shrugged.

“Are you stupid, I would never deny you Derek I liked you since I was seventeen. “ Stiles smiled softly pressing another kiss to Derek’s mouth.

“I think I love you.” Derek whispered his breath ghosting over Stiles’ lips.

“I know for a fact I love you.” Stiles smiled hugely, before leaning and pressing a chaste kiss against Derek's lips.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story I have put on line.  
> So kudos and comments please !


End file.
